The 74 Policy
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: Set before the 'back to the future arc'. it's not the 7-3 policy, it's actually the 7-4 Policy, and their strength rivals that of the Vongola rings and Mare rings. And what's even more surprising? They're all girls... What will happen when they arrive one by one and turn life for the Vongola upside down... or will it be the other way around?
1. A strange phenomenon

"Namimori..." chirped the tiny little yellow bird as it chirped more of the Namimori Middle School anthem. It flew up through the air, beating it's tiny little wings, then landed softly on the shoulder of an ebony haired teen. He glanced over his shoulder at the bird, and then smiled softly, continuing to walk away from his beloved school. As he briskly walked away, he stopped, glancing back to make sure his school was still intact, then turned to continue walking, but stopped, quickly glancing back at the school to confirm what he'd seen from the corner of his eye.

He frowned, confirming that he wasn't seeing things, and then lightly jogged back towards the school, opening the gate and running through the building up to the roof. Once he'd arrived on the roof, he opened the door and peered around, but there was no one in sight. His frown increased, wondering if he had really been imagining things. So he walked around on the roof for a little, double checking, but found nothing, so he began his exit of the school.

"I'm home..." the ebony haired teen called out as he opened the front door, closing it behind him. He admired the beautiful stained glass artwork on the door, and then turned, noticing the little bird had flown off his shoulder and was heading to the kitchen.

"Hibari! Hibari!" called out the little bird, trying to get his attention. He smiled softly to himself, the scent of food filling the house. He trudged down the passage way, entering the kitchen to see a woman with ebony hair, tied in a loose braid at the back, chopping up some vegetables on the kitchen counter. She had her back turned to Hibari, but she knew he was there.

"Welcome home Hibari-kun, Hibird. How was school?" she asked, stopping and turning to look at Hibari, her grey eyes locking onto his identical ones. Hibari smirked down at the ground, and then walked past her to the dining room table.

"Boring... all those damn herbivores..." he replied and she chuckled at him, and then turned to continue chopping vegies. Hibird flew from the woman's shoulder, landing back on Hibari's shoulder, and then chirped quietly into his ear, looking at him curiously as it tilted its head cutely. Hibari smiled softly, raising a hand and gently patting it on the head. His mind kept floating back to what he'd seen on the roof top. Had he imagined it? Maybe he'd have to question that herbivore about it? He usually knew what was going on, and it normally involved him too, especially when it threatened his precious Namimori. He sighed gently, seeing the woman walk in, placing a few plates of food on the table.

"Eat up Hibari-kun!" she urged and Hibari smiled half heartedly, then grabbed some of the food and began eating it.

"Thank you for the food Mother" he stated and continued eating. His mother froze in slight shock, and then beamed a smile. She stood, leaving her son to be by himself, and then exited the house, heading to do some shopping.

"I'd better ask that damn herbivore..." Hibari stated to himself as he stood from the table, exiting the house and locking it up, then turned and began walking to the Sawada residence. Hibird rested on his shoulder, looking around. Eventually he made his way to the Sawada residence, and rang the door bell.

"Coming!" yelled a familiar voice as the door opened and a brunette haired teen stood in front of him. He smiled welcomingly but when he opened his eyes and saw Hibari, his expression went to one of utter horror. He let out a loud shriek of terror, stepping back, preparing for the worst.

"H-Hibari-san! W-What can I do for you?" he asked loudly, stuttering very loudly and still using a lot of polite, formal language when addressing him. Hibari frowned in disapproval.

"I wish to talk to the baby..." he stated and the teen stuttered in shock, and then turned, running inside to find the baby as Hibari casually strolled in.

"Hibari-san is here to see you Reborn!" he heard the teen say as he entered the room to see the teen, the baby Reborn, an ebony haired teen and a silver haired teen sitting in the room. The silver haired teen didn't like his presence in the room one bit.

"Hibari! You bastard! What're you doing at the Tenth's house!" he yelled, however Hibari shrugged him off, ignoring him completely, and turned to look at Reborn.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Please calm down!" pleaded the brown haired teen and the silver haired teen, Gokudera, pouted to himself. The ebony haired teen chuckled to himself.

"You tell him Tsuna!" he cheered and Tsuna looked at him awkwardly at him. Gokudera didn't approve.

"Shut it Yamamoto!" he cursed at him and Yamamoto laughed in response. Hibari watched them from the glare in the corner of his eye, realising he would never understand them.

"Didn't you want to talk to me Hibari?" asked Reborn and Hibari blinked down at him. He smiled a little, liking the baby's intellect.

"Infant... something strange is happening in Namimori, and if anyone is likely to know, it'd be you..." he stated and Reborn frowned. Hibari knew that face well.

"So you don't know? Guess I'll have to find the source and take it out myself, if it's not related to you and strengthening this herbivore up..." stated Hibari as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Hibari!" called out Reborn and he stopped, turning back to look at the infant.

"Give me one night, if I don't report back to you that it's with us, and then you can find it and take it out. It may be someone we know that wants it to be a surprise or it may be involved with us and we just don't know about it..." pleaded Reborn and Hibari nodded softly, seeing Reborn smile, then turned, leaving the house.

"D-Did Hibari-san just leave?" asked Tsuna and Reborn nodded, taking another sip of his tea.

"What did he want Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera and Reborn shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows..." he muttered, making Tsuna face-plant. As Gokudera and Yamamoto fussed over Tsuna, Reborn looked out the window, frowning as he saw something, then stood, disappearing from inside the house.

"How long do you intent to follow Hibari around?" Reborn asked as a teen with long blonde hair stepped out from the shadows of the street.

"Impressive Reborn, even Hibari is impressive... but I must ask... how do you know I'm not an enemy?" asked the blonde and Reborn smirked.

"I don't sense any hostile intent, you're here for observation, am I correct?" he asked and she chuckled to herself.

"You're quick to catch on Reborn. I've been sent by the Ninth to observe the Tenth's family, so you'll see Namimori's newest transfer student. I look forward to working with you" she stated, then jumped up the wall and disappeared into the shadows while Reborn watched her leave.

"I hope you know what you're in for, Lillian..." he stated, the night turning darker as the moon hid behind the clouds.


	2. Escape and Arrival

"Wake up Tsuna! You have school today, get up!" ordered Reborn as he shook Tsuna's shoulder roughly to wake him up. Tsuna grumbled under his breath, but sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Reborn... Today's not a necessary day, it's all revision stuff..." mumbled Tsuna, still rubbing his eyes wearily. Reborn smirked to himself.

"It's not just that... There's a performance on in the gymnasium. You need to be there..." Reborn explained and Tsuna grumbled something unintelligible. Reborn chuckled for a second, as Tsuna got up and got ready for the day, running out the house with a piece of toast in his mouth, his school bag flung over his shoulder.

"Tenth!" called out Gokudera as Tsuna turned and waited for him to catch up to him. Gokudera began walking alongside Tsuna as Yamamoto soon joined them.

"How did you guys know to go to school today?" Tsuna asked them, already expecting the answer.

"The kid called up and told me I had to be there to see the play at the school, so I thought, why not!" explained Yamamoto and Gokudera growled, his dislike for Yamamoto showing.

"Reborn-san called and told me we'd meet a new ally" explained Gokudera and Tsuna sighed to himself, knowing that would be the answer. As they approached the school gates, four more familiar faces appeared.

"Kyoko-chan! Oni-san! Kurokawa! Haru! You're all here too?" said Tsuna and Kyoko giggled.

"Yeah, Reborn-chan invited us. He said it's a performance he created! I told him we couldn't wait to see it!" replied Kyoko and Tsuna sighed to himself, and then glared at Reborn on his shoulder.

"I want to see this play-desu!" exclaimed Haru and Ryohei raised his fists into the air.

"I bet it'll be extreme!" he yelled, doing some punches in the air to his right.

"Kyoko... Your brother worries me... I'm not here for the performance, I'm here to study..." stated Kurokawa as she then walked past Tsuna and into the school.

"I wonder if we'll meet Hibari today?" wondered Yamamoto and Tsuna secretly wished they didn't. Hibari's sudden visit last night had petrified him.

"Baby. Have you discovered the disturbance?" asked an irritated voice behind Tsuna and he froze, turning slowly to see Hibari standing behind him, glaring.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's an ally, not an enemy" Reborn explained and Tsuna swore he saw the slightest pout on Hibari's face, but it was only for half a second. His usual cold, stern expression returned as he trudged into his precious school, disappearing into the crowd.

"Was he disappointed?" asked Gokudera and Tsuna nodded, still amazed at seeing such an expression on his face.

"Are we going in Tsuna? The performance starts soon" asked Kyoko and Tsuna quickly turned to look at her, smiling and nodded, letting the girls go through first as they all headed to the gymnasium for the performance.

Once they had entered and were all seated, giant curtains lifted to reveal the stage. A girl stood in the centre of the stage, a microphone in front of her. She had long blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back, pale skin and was dressed in their uniform. She slowly raised her arms up and began singing.

"Sir! There's been a disturbance down on the bottom floor! It's extremely flooded and security is having a hard time getting inside!" exclaimed an out of breath security guard as he informed his boss.

"What! That's the floor Mukuro Rokudo is on! Send all forces in immediately! That son of a bitch must be found! Hurry!" exclaimed the commander as the guard saluted, quickly running back to tell the guards. As he exited the room and ran down the hallway, he stumbled into an injured guard. The man collapsed as he managed to catch him.

"Are you alright? Let me get the medic!" explained the guard but the injured guard grabbed his sleeve. The man looked down at him, seeing the strained expression on his face.

"D-Don't... leave... please..." pleaded the man and his expression softened.

"Don't worry, I won't..." he replied and the injured man smiled gently, then the smile grew into a smirk as a low chuckle filled the room.

"You really are gullible people" taunted the injured man as his appearance slowly dissolved, changing into a man with dark blue hair, his fringe split down his face to his chin, the back of his hair tied at the back so the tips spiked out above his head. He opened his eyes to reveal one blue, the other a deep blood red. He stood, wearing the white shirt and pants he'd been forced to wear.

"M-Mukuro Rokudo!" exclaimed the guard as Mukuro smirked, raising his trident and his kanji symbol in his eye changed, and vines shooting out the ground and grabbing the soldier.

"You have the honour of being my fifth hundred and ninety second victim. I hope you enjoy having a vine go down your throat and tear your insides apart slowly, until it splits you in half" declared Mukuro as he continued smirking, chuckling and watching the man scream as he was muffled by the vine going down his throat. He gagged and gasped, his eyes widening as his body began lunging around, the vines tearing his organs apart. Mukuro simply stood there, chuckling as the waist of the man began slowly tearing and then burst, the vines shooting out from inside him as blood splattered everywhere, including on Mukuro.

"What a wondrous show... splendid... now to take out the commander, I'll make his death something to be remembered for years" stated Mukuro as he licked his lips, catching some of the man's blood and smirked again, heading for the door.

The song ended and everyone found themselves clapping, tears in some people's eyes. The curtain lowered and Tsuna looked around. Gokudera was in tears, covering his eyes with his arm.

"G-Gokudera?" asked Tsuna and Gokudera sniffled.

"T-That was beautiful! Didn't you feel the emotion Tenth!" exclaimed Gokudera, removing his arm. Tsuna sighed to himself.

"We can go back home now... There's something important we have to do at your place Tsuna" stated Reborn and Tsuna questioningly looked at him.

"We came just to school for that?" asked Yamamoto and Reborn nodded.

"Where's this new ally?" asked Ryohei, everyone blinking in confusion.

"It should all become clear after we get back..." answered Reborn and everyone stood, heading back to Tsuna's house.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! You brought your friends over? Kyoko-chan! Haru-chan! Would you like to help me prepare some food for everyone?" asked Nana, Tsuna's mother. The girls looked at each other and then nodded, smiling. They rushed into the kitchen to help Nana while the boys went upstairs to chat in Tsuna's room.

"Now that we're all here, you're all wondering about this new ally, aren't you?" stated Reborn, and the four boys nodded.

"Lambo-san has arrived!" declared the five year old Lambo as he ran inside and around the table in the middle of the room.

"Where is this new ally?" asked Yamamoto and Reborn smirked to himself.

"They should be here any minute" he stated and everyone blinked in confusion.

"They?" asked Tsuna as the doorbell suddenly rang. Tsuna quickly stood, declaring that he'd get the door, and ran down the stairs and opened the door. He looked around, but no one was in sight. Then a hint of blue caught his attention. He looked down to his feet and gasped in horror, seeing a man dressed in white, collapsed on the floor. His clothes wet and covered in smothered blood stains.

"M-Mukuro Rokudo!" yelled Tsuna in confusion as he quickly knelt down and flipped Mukuro over. He seemed uninjured, just exhausted.

"H-How did he get out of Vendicare Prison?" asked Tsuna to himself as Mukuro slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah... Vongola... So I arrived at your house... You still show... sympathy for your enemy... how gullible..." stated Mukuro weakly as he weakly chuckled.

"W-What about Chrome? What's going to happen to Chrome now?" asked Tsuna and Mukuro smiled gently, it seemed genuine.

"I suppose she will live peacefully with Ken and Chikusa" stated Mukuro as he began closing his eyes again.

"Tenth? Who was it?" asked Gokudera as he walked down the stairs then gasped to see Mukuro Rokudo on the ground, being lifted slightly by Tsuna.

"Tenth! That's Mukuro Rokudo you're helping! Do you know that's him!" exclaimed Gokudera, pulling out his dynamite, ready to blow him up.

"A-Ah! Gokudera-kun! Please don't! He's exhausted! Help me get him to my bedroom before my mum sees him!" pleaded Tsuna and Gokudera gave him a quizzical look, but followed his orders regardless.

"Mukuro Rokudo? Why's he here? I thought he was already our ally?" asked Yamamoto and Reborn chuckled a little.

"You boys go help Mama. Tsuna and I need to talk" stated Reborn and the boys slowly nodded then left the room.

"Reborn?" asked Tsuna, watching Reborn as he smirked. The doorbell rang again and Tsuna rushed down stairs to open it. When he opened it, he saw a girl wearing their uniform with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail.

"U-Uh... W-Who?" asked Tsuna as the girl smiled.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Hello, I'm Ali Lillian! It's a pleasure to be working with you from now on!" stated the girl as she bowed respectfully to Tsuna, and then stood, opening her eyes to reveal dark purple eyes.

"U-Um..." asked Tsuna as Reborn hopped on his shoulder.

"Lillian here was sent by the Ninth to watch over you and help you out when necessary. She's a skilled hitman and assassin that the Ninth has a lot of trust in, like me. Well, aren't you going to let your new ally in?" stated Reborn and Tsuna moved aside as Lillian stepped into the house, heading directly for the stairs.

"A-Ah!" Tsuna tried to speak but Lillian had already opened the door.

"I wish to speak with you somewhere we won't be disturbed Tsuna-san!" stated Lillian as she looked at Tsuna, and then looked into the room, spotting Mukuro on the bed. Her expression suddenly changed, her eyes becoming squinted in hatred as her blood boiled. She shook for a few seconds. Then she pulled out two guns from her near her legs and fired out an orange flame. Mukuro barely dodged it with the remaining bit of his strength.

"Oh? And what ill will do you bear against me dear child?" asked Mukuro, bracing himself on a bench of Tsuna's.

"Mukuro Rokudo! You son of a bitch! You forgot all about what you did! You killed all my family! And you made me do it!" growled Lillian and Mukuro blinked at her a few times in confusion, then smiled.

"Ah... Ali Lillian... I remember now... It was the day after the official succession ceremony of the Terra earrings wasn't it? I scratched you with my staff, and possessed you, a mere child, and you killed your entire family in cold blood. I wonder, do the other Terra guardians know about what you did? Seen as how you only met once, and that was during the succession ceremony" questioned Mukuro and Lillian growled.

"Lillian! Mukuro! Stop this!" yelled Tsuna as Lillian then turned one of her guns on him.

"Don't interfere! You may be the future Tenth, but I have no concern as to whether you live or die. The Ninth sent me to watch you; he never said I couldn't kill you. Get in my way, and I will!" growled Lillian, her eyes showing no emotion, looking similar to Xanxus's.

"W-Why is this happening now?" questioned Tsuna and Lillian's glare grew.

"You always were one to become ruthless when the time aroused, weren't you?" asked a mysterious female voice. Lillian turned to look out the windows and saw a girl sitting in the tree, watching the scene.

"Drew... It's been a long time..." stated Lillian and Drew chuckled.

"I'll say, about 8 years. Now... You could kill them all here, I don't care, but wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose of coming all the way here from Italy?" questioned Drew and Lillian glared at her, and then sighed, her normal face returning.

"I hate it when you use your logic on me..." muttered Lillian as she lowered her guns. Tsuna sighed in relief as Mukuro collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted.


End file.
